Like We Used To
by frmtheheart
Summary: After years of being away, Puck is finally making his way home but is it everything he thought it would be? Pezberry friendship, Quick, Puckleberry, Sam/Santana with dollops of the glee club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this storyline kept popping into my head as I was writing my other stories [different pen name] so I hope you guys enjoy. This is a second ff account just because I don't think it's fair to the other readers of my other stories to see a new story while I'm still finishing theirs if that makes sense at all. Like I said, enjoy. There might grammatical errors so feel free to point them out. Review please.  
><strong>

***I don't own anything besides my words and imagination.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Puck walked through the fog filled streets of Los Angeles carefully dodging the numerous pedestrians that were walking alongside him trying to capture a picture of him. Making his last turn, he ducked behind the security gate away from the view of the paparazzi to the prestigious apartment building. He walked quietly towards the petite blonde wrapping his arms around her waist as she stared out at the bare backyard. She let out of playful giggle as a wide smile went across her face.<p>

"I'm going to miss this place," she said turning around to face her boyfriend of two years.

"I know you are Quinn but my mom needs me and you know I need my girl by my side," he said caressing the side of her right cheek with his palm. She smiled as she relaxed against his touch.

"I know and I'm glad we're going to be somewhere quiet for a while but I'll still miss the hustle and bustle of the city life. C'mon let's finish packing. The movers are going to be here any minute." Puck nodded as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"The sooner we get the hell out of here, the sooner we'll be able to live without the spotlight," he said as he broke the embrace and started packing the last few music sheets left out on his keyboard. The movers came shortly after carefully placing the things into the moving truck as to not anger the famous singer/songwriter Noah Puckerman and his live-in girlfriend Quinn Fabray.

"You got everything?" Puck asked taking in the appearance of Quinn. She looked absolutely unsure and disheveled as she carried the small carry-on she was holding.

"I'm good. I double checked everything," she said uneasily.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just you and I right?"

"You and me," Quinn corrected, "I swear for a songwriter, I would think you knew better." Puck rolled his eyes like he always did when she corrected his grammar.

"I didn't realize I'm with an English teacher," he said jokingly.

"No but you did know that I was an English major," she replied. Puck rose his arms up in surrender.

"You got me there Fabray but it's okay because if I remember correctly that big vocabulary and grammar of yours goes away when I…"

"You're so gross," she said pushing him playfully. He chuckled as he kissed her chastely on the cheek.

"It's going to be fine, I promise," he said enveloping her in his arms.

"I know it'll be as long as we're together right?" He nodded as he ruffled up her hair.

"C'mon let's go. Car's outside." Puck grabbed the carry-on that she was holding and held the door opened for Quinn as she made her way out the door. Once they boarded the car, the driver drove swiftly to L.A.X. The car stopped at the side entrance as to avoid the mob of fans and paparazzi who were waiting in the front and back entrance.

"Ready?" he asked. Quinn nodded her head as she put on a fedora hat and some aviator glasses. He pulled his baseball cap lower and a pair of glasses as he held her hand. They quickly rushed through the mob of people who were scrambling around waiting, picking up their luggage or taking off. No one knew where Puck was going. He forced his manager to make a statement to the public that he was going to check himself into rehab due to cocaine and alcohol abuse. After all, if he was going to tarnish his reputation by saying that he went to rehab might as well make it badass. He shut off all social networking sites and told the public and his fans that he needed some privacy and alone time during his difficult recovery time. They met up with his manager who was waiting next to their terminal with their tickets.

"Thanks for doing this dude," Puck said.

"No problem. Just take care of your mom and try to stay out of trouble while you're there. Seriously Puck, I knew how you were so I mean it when I say stay out of trouble. I'll deal with the press and the record label."

"Thanks Matt."

"Good luck." They shared a manly hug as Matt handed the tickets over to Puck.

"You're going to need it," he whispered as he watched as the couple in front of him made their way through the terminal. The flight took approximately four and a half hours but to Puck, it felt like an eternity. It was the first time in six years that he was going to be back in Lima and frankly he didn't know what it was going to hold for him when he stepped off the plane. He still kept in touch with most of the glee club though. He emailed Sam and Santana frequently as they told him about their marital lives and he told them about life outside of Lima. Sam stayed back in Lima to coach the McKinley Titans after Coach Beiste retired while Santana opened up a hair salon in town. He collaborated with Mike on many music videos but for the most part, Mike loved his life in Lima with Tina too much to leave and move to L.A. permanently. The same thing went with Brittany; she loved dancing but she loved being with Artie even more regardless of the fact that he was in a wheelchair. Mercedes and Kurt both moved to New York shortly after they finished their tenure at OSU. With Mercedes' business degree and Kurt's fashion designs they formed a series of small boutiques throughout New York and California. Finn was still living in Lima working at Burk's garage. The only person he didn't hear from was Rachel so he figured she settled somewhere away from Lima considering none of his friends ever talked about her. They all knew he was coming home to take care of his mother but outside of the little group and his family, no one else knew he was back in town. From the airport, Quinn and Puck boarded another car that drove him to his childhood home. Quinn looked out in amazement as the car stopped to a halt in a beautiful, large two story colonial house.

"Is this your childhood home?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded.

"Good times," he said nonchalantly.

"I bet this is huge. This is like three times bigger than the small apartment we have in LA."

"Yeah, come on let me introduce you to my sister and my parents. Just texted them, they're in the back." He held her hand as they entered the large house. He chuckled as he watched Quinn stare at her surroundings in amazement.

"You have all the time to swoon about my old home later, come on." Quinn blushed slightly as she slapped his arm.

"Hey, you told me you had a good life growing up but you never told me you live in like a mansion."

"Not a mansion, just a house." The couple finally made their way to the backyard where his dad was grilling some patties on the grill while his mother sat underneath the shade.

"Hey guys," he called out.

"My baby," his mother cried out. She got up from her seat and walked over to the boy squeezing him tightly. Quinn stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. She cleared her throat to remind Puck of her presence.

"Oh right," he said pulling away from the hug. "Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Quinn. I invited her to stay with us."

"I hope that's okay. I know it's extremely rude of Puck not to tell anyone that I was coming with but he wanted to make it a surprise and I kept telling him to tell but he didn't want to. I hope I'm not intruding, I can go if you want," Quinn said blabbering. Mrs. Puckerman's smile faltered for a millisecond before she smiled brightly and hugged the blonde girl in front of her.

"Of course darling you're welcome here anytime," she said. Puck's dad flipped the patties over and welcomed his son home.

"Hey, where's Sarah? I wanted her to meet Quinn," Puck asked.

"Oh she's with-" Mrs. Puckerman began before her husband gently nudged her elbow. "She's probably with her friends; she's working at the diner."

"K, I guess I'll just have to go and drag her ass home so she can welcome her brother back."

"Oh son, that's not necessary. She drives now, I'll just call her and tell her to come home," Mrs. Puckerman said. He shrugged with a whatever and walked over to the grill with his father.

"If you excuse me Quinn, I'll be right back."

"Oh sure that's fine."

"Please do make yourself at home; have a seat," she said motioning towards the patio furniture.

"Thanks," Quinn said as she sat down. _Oh boy_, Puck's mother thought. She walked into the next room and called Sarah on the phone.

"Hey mom what's up?" Sarah asked as she ran behind the counter.

"Hey so your brother is home and he brought his girlfriend with him. I think we should tell her," Mrs. Puckerman said.

"Goddamnit," Sarah muttered as she pinched the nose of her bridge in frustration, "why do I have to tell her?"

"Because you're the one working with her. K, bye," Mrs. Puckerman said quickly before hanging up so that she didn't have to hear Sarah protest. Sarah looked at the phone in shock and cursed as she took a deep breath trying to prepare herself.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked the girl beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it took me a while to update this because I couldn't decide how I wanted to portray Quinn. Don't worry, people grow and they change. Also, I changed the marriage between Finn and Santana to Sam and Santana. Why? Because I'm bias and I don't really like Finn :) Sorry Finn+Finchel shippers! Anyways R&R please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What's taking her so long? I'm her brother. We haven't seen each other in six years; she should be rushing her ass to come here?" Puck whined angrily. Seriously, he was a bit peeved that his sister was lagging so much.<p>

"Watch the language son," Puck's dad said. Puck rolled his eyes. It didn't matter that he was 24 years old and a multi-platinum artist; he was still being scolded by his parents.

"She's busy Noah. There's not that many people working in the diner today. Something must've come up," his mother explained.

"Fine. If she wants to stay at the diner, then I'll just go there," he said standing up.

"Honey, that's not necessary. She'll be here, it'll be useless to drive all the way there."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind kind of want to see the old town anyways," Puck said, "Wan' come Q?" Quinn nodded as she got up and stood by his side.

"See you soon," Quinn said shyly. She was still a bit uncomfortable around his parents and she didn't know why especially after Puck's mom had greeted her so warmly. As Puck and Quinn made their way back into the house, Puck's mom looked at Puck's dad apprehensively.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked her husband of twenty-six years. He shrugged nonchalantly as he flipped the patties once more.

"I love Rachel, you know that but they're going to see each other eventually. He'll be staying here for the summer and she works at the diner."

"But she'll be ambushed Ethan." Puck's dad gave her a adoring look before going over to his wife and kissing her on the head as he wrapped his arms around hers.

"I'm sure that Sarah has already warned Rachel. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be Debbie, we can't intrude," he said. Puck's mom sighed in content as she rested her head against her husband's chest.

"What is it?" Rachel asked worriedly. Rachel knew that look on Sarah's face; it was one of worry and sadness. "Is it your mom? Is she okay?" Sarah looked at the girl in front of her sadly and shook her head. She saw Rachel as an older sister. She would watch her whenever Puck went out and she looked out for the younger girl especially over the past six years.

"No…" Rachel heard the hesitation in Sarah's voice.

"What is it," she repeated concerned, "I promise whatever you tell me I won't get mad and I won't judge."

"It's about Puck." The smile on Rachel's face fell.

"W-What about him?" she stuttered.

"He's back." Rachel's face paled as she began to untie the apron around her waist frantically.

"I've got to go."

"No Rachel, please don't," Sarah asked trying to stop Rachel rapid movements. Rachel pulled away from her grasp as tears began to slide down her face.

'

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've prepared, gone away and did something," she said. The groups of regular patrons were looking at Rachel worriedly while Sarah threw them an apologetic yet 'mind your own business' kind of look.

"Let's take this to the back office," Sarah said leading Rachel to the back to try to calm her tears.

"I-I can't do this," she sobbed. Sarah looked at the girl in front of her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She rubbed Rachel's back as Rachel's body shook with violent tears. Just then, from the corner of her eye Sarah saw a tall figure enter the restaurant and her face fell. Now was not a good time.

"Sarah!" Puck shouted going towards the back.

"I have to go!" Rachel said pulling away from Sarah and running out the back door quickly. Sarah ran her fingers through her hair as she paced back and forth.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered to herself.

"What are you doing squirt?" Puck said entering the back office.

Puck and Quinn pulled up the back parking lot of his mother's diner. He looked around his surrounding and smiled.

"It's good to be back here," he said. Quinn smiled as she slid her hand into his.

"I like this look on you. You look relaxed, peaceful," she said.

"I feel it," he said, "Do you want to come in with me?"

"I'll wait in the car. I don't want your sister's first impression of me to be having her older brother tell her to hurry her ass back home," she said. Puck chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, I'll be back. Just stay in the car and if anyone talks to you, don't talk to them," he warned.

"Yes Dad." Puck rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. Quinn sat in the car alone playing with her nails. It had been a couple minutes since Puck went in and Quinn was already bored. She looked out the window and saw a familiar looking brunette running out of the back door. She knew that Puck to her to stay in the car but her curiosity got the best of her so she unlocked the door and started going in the direction the brunette ran towards.

Rachel ran for three blocks but stopped when she heard footsteps following her. She feared that Sarah relented and told Puck all about her so he followed her but the footsteps were too light to belong to the man she still loved. She turned around cautiously to see a familiar looking blonde from years ago.

"So it is you Man hands," Quinn said. Rachel wiped the tears away from her face furiously as she tried to pick up her composure.

"Hello Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked politely.

"I'm visiting for the summer," she stated, "So this is the town you grew up in." Rachel nodded her head unsure of what to say. Quinn and she had never been friends; in fact they were the opposite. They were enemies, hating each other ever since they were preteens.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off in Broadway?"

"I-I," Rachel looked down unable to speak.

"Can't say that I'm surprised. It's cliché really small town girl with big dreams." Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're doing here but you don't know anything about my life Quinn. You never did and from what I can tell from this exchange of words, you never will. So just leave me alone," Rachel said turning around and storming away from the smirking blonde. Quinn watched Rachel walk away furiously before turning around and making her way back to the dinner. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be as boring as she thought.


End file.
